


Nap Time

by misura



Category: Dennou Believers | Cy-Believers
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will you still like me when I'm all red?" Rio asked, just to check.</p>
<p>"No," Azumi said, but he didn't sound like he meant it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap Time

Eyes closed meant a heightened awareness of the grass.

Eyes open meant exposure of his optical nerves to a brightness that would, eventually, result in what a human would have described as 'a pounding headache' (although Rio thought it would be more stabby, even if he'd never heard of anyone having 'a stabbing headache', so maybe he really was a robot, in which case there were some very glaring errors in his programming and/or design specs).

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" The grass tickled a little. It smelled ... grassy. A robot body would need to be able to collect these data.

Rio opened his eyes. Azumi stood perfectly positioned to block the sunlight, until he smiled at Rio and moved to sit down and wasn't, anymore.

"Mean." Rio sighed, closing his eyes again. He didn't need them open, anyway; it was just Azumi. He didn't need to see Azumi in order to talk to him.

"You'll get sunburn if you stay out here too long."

"I wouldn't get sunburn if I had a robot body."

"No," Azumi agreed, too easily. "Your circuits might get overheated, though. You might catch fire, or explode, or your memory card might be permanently damaged."

Doubtful. Rio had spoken with a few computers who had gotten too warm, but they'd always given plenty of warning before anything bad had happened to them. It hadn't been _their_ fault that their owners hadn't listened to them. "You're very cheerful. Did something good happen today? Is it your birthday? Did you get another ghost?"

"I was curious where you'd gone, that's all."

"You missed me." Rio smiled. He liked the way it felt when he smiled with his eyes closed.

"I don't miss people who don't miss me," Azumi said.

Rio kept smiling. His body felt deliciously warm. Irrationally, he wanted to open his eyes. "I always miss you when you're gone. Like my favorite robot."

"That's not a very flattering comparison."

"I mean it. Don't you ever think of me as your 109th ghost?"

"No." The grass rustled, very slightly. Rio wondered what he would see if he turned his head to the left and opened his eyes. "You're more fun than a ghost."

That, too, wasn't a very flattering comparison. On the other hand, Azumi did love ghosts and dark magic and stuff like that a lot. "Would you rub some sun screen on me?"

"I don't have any sun screen."

"Oh." Rio considered. "You should have brought some."

"Why? I never get sunburn."

"I do. Not often, but sometimes. When I've been lying in the sun for too long."

"You could get inside," Azumi said. "Then you wouldn't get sunburn."

"But it's so nice just lying here. And maybe I won't get sunburn anyway. Maybe my cooling systems will protect me." Maybe he could get Azumi to stand up again and serve as a living, talking parasol.

"They won't. You'll be all red tomorrow." Azumi sounded pleased. A little sleepy, too.

If they were going to nap, they should definitely move out of the sunlight. On the other hand, if Rio arranged Azumi just right, that might work just as well. Perhaps Azumi's ghosts would protect both of them from getting sunburn. Rio couldn't think of any other reason for Azumi to be so sure he was going to be fine; it had to be his ghosts.

"Will you still like me when I'm all red?" Rio asked, just to check.

"No," Azumi said, but he didn't sound like he meant it. "Besides, we promised Taki we'd come and help him set up his new speakers at four."

Rio didn't know what time it was right now. Not four, he didn't think. Somewhere around three, maybe, which left them plenty of time for a nap. "I like Taki. Wake me up when it's five minutes to four, all right?" Using Azumi for a blanket would have been ideal, but also a little warm; using him as a pillow was less than ideal, but still very comfortable. Less tickly than the grass, too. "You smell nice."

Azumi sighed. "You're heavy." He didn't say _get off_.

"My robot body will be a lot heavier." His robot body wouldn't get sleepy in the middle of the afternoon. No more naps. He'd miss those.

Azumi sighed again. Rio wriggled a little to make himself comfortable.


End file.
